


A Finely Honed Edge

by A Storm of Thunder (heapsofrainclouds)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Knife Kink I guess?, M/M, One-Shot, no beta we die like men, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heapsofrainclouds/pseuds/A%20Storm%20of%20Thunder
Summary: Sykkuno knows more about knives than your average boy.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 729





	A Finely Honed Edge

**Author's Note:**

> If you have found this fic by either googling yourself or someone that you personally know, please hit the back button right now. Do not share this work with anyone featured or mentioned in this work or any of their friends or family. Do not crosspost this work to any other platform or site.
> 
> This is literally something I wrote in like an hour after I was informed about Sykkuno's former knife obsession. Because it's just a drabble, I didn't want to spend too much time editing it. Sorry if there are any major errors!

The doorbell rings and Sykkuno rushes past his entire family to answer it - ignoring the muffled laughter of his mother. Bimbus follows him in an excited gallop, barking in excitement. Sykkuno plays with his hair in the mirror in the foyer, trying to - he doesn’t know, make it look nicer? He looks at his flushed cheeks and hopes the mask will cover the blush. There’s a box of surgical masks by the entrance, and Sykkuno slips one on. It’s one of those patterned ones, mint green with little dogs all over the front. Sykkuno takes it as a good omen. Bimbus is wagging his tail excitedly. 

He opens the door and sees Corpse - wearing a black face mask and a black beanie. Sykkuno recognizes the mask as one of the items that were up for pre-sale on his website. It looked cool. He’s carrying a large tote that has a cardboard tube sticking out of it. 

“Hi, Corpse!” 

For some reason, Corpse seems surprised. Sykkuno doesn’t know why; maybe he expected someone else to answer the door? 

“Oh. H-hi Sykkuno.” Bimbus tries to climb up Corpse, excited to see him. “Hi, Bimbus.” 

Corpse glances at Sykkuno as if asking for permission. 

“Go ahead. Bimbus is really friendly.” 

Corpse gently pets Bimbus, stroking his head. Bimbus basks in the attention, his tail thumping enthusiastically on the floor. Corpse’s nails look freshly painted, and it looked like he decided to go without all the rings and bracelets that Sykkuno is used to seeing in the hand pictures he sometimes posts. 

“C’mon - we’ll use the guest entrance for the guest suite; that’s where I’m staying at the moment anyway. Mom is pretty cautious about the virus.”

“Understandable,” says Corpse gently. He continues petting Bimbus gently, who has a new favorite person.

Sykkuno slips on his shoes and clips a lead on Bimbus, They walk around the side of the house, Bimbus running around Corpse, who giggles. The lead gets tangled and Sykkuno nearly trips on it.

“Here let me,” says Corpse and gently untangles the lead. Bimbus looks contend to have Corpse hold the lead and Sykkuno stares at him, betrayed. 

“Oh I can take the bag,” he offers, holding his hand out.

“Nah, it’s cool.”

They go down to the basement entrance, where there is a whole pile of boxes neatly tied together. A lot of his things are still in boxes after he had moved out of the OfflineTV house. He was planning on moving out again sometime in the new year but hadn’t been able to make solid plans yet. 

Corpse stares at them curiously. The one that he’s staring at is labeled, “KNIVES” in large blocky handwriting. It’s not a large box, but Sykkuno thought it would be best to keep his knife collection and whetstones separate from the rest of his things. Packing them up made him realize that he should probably have a case for them or something - he didn’t collect knives anymore, but it was probably better to have them all in one safe place rather than find them in random places and risk accidentally slicing off a finger. 

That was totally a hypothetical situation and _not_ something that happened when he was cleaning out his bedroom. 

“Knives, huh? Are they kitchen knives or something?”

Sykkuno laughs. “No, I used to collect knives.”

Corpse’s eyes get wide, he looks a little like someone hit him or something. Sykkuno looks around to see if Bimbus had accidentally run into Corpse’s legs or something. Sometimes he got a little enthusiastic and it hurt when he headbutted you. 

“R-really?”

Sykkuno tried not to frown, but he was a little confused. Why would Corpse be getting shy all of a sudden? Didn’t he like knives? Both he and Rae were pretty enthusiastic about sharp things.

“Yeah, you like knives don’t you? I think I remember that you kind of fiddle with them when you looking to do something with your hands.” Sykkuno frowns, thinking about all the ways that you could get hurt by carelessly fidgeting with a knife.

“That’s a really dangerous thing to do by the way. Not that I’m judging you or anything! I just want you to be safe.”

  
  


“Y-yeah, it’s a really bad habit. So you collect knives huh?

  
  


Sykkuno scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “I used to collect knives a couple of years ago. Do you want to see my collection? It’s not extensive or anything - but I've forgotten how many I had until I moved.”

  
  


“Sykkuno, I would like nothing more than to see your knife collection.”

Sykkuno’s collection is pretty small, he only has about twenty blades or so. The majority of the collection are small hunting knives and folding knives. 

Corpse touches one of the blades gently, admiring the craftsmanship. He delicately unfolds another and admires the blade. 

“Wow, these are -” 

“They’re pretty nice, huh? Careful with touching them, they’re all pretty sharp, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself. I used to sharpen them on a regular basis. Most of these could easily slice off your finger.”

Sykkuno could see that Corpse’s cheeks were getting flushed. He guessed that Corpse was pretty embarrassed. Feeling a bit bad and wanted to take his mind off it, Sykkuno takes one of the sheathed knives and does a fancy flipping trick with it. The muscle memory was still there, and Sykkuno grinned. “Hey, you want to see something cool?”

“...yes,” says Corpse, sounding breathless. 

  
  


Sykkuno unsheathes the knife and does a series of complex knife tricks, spinning the handle between his thumb and forefinger, and flipping it in the air. 

“Holy shit, Sykkuno. Weren’t you just saying how dangerous it is to play with knives?”

“Yeah, but I actually practiced all my knife tricks, like a lot. I used to do this when I was bored, I got pretty good at it I think. I’m not going to hurt myself by doing this - I used to spend hours every day flipping knives around a couple of years ago.” 

He takes a look at his collection fondly. Though it wasn’t something that he collected anymore, he had a lot of fond memories about getting all of these knives. He really should get a display case for them or something. Actually, he thinks as he sorts through the knives, looking for one knife in particular. He finds it hidden in the corner of the box - buried under an empty sheath. It was an all-black folding knife, with the handle made to look like a skeleton hand. It wasn’t really his style, but it had been a gift so he had felt bad about getting rid of it. It was an okay knife, but it really wasn’t his favorite out of all his knives. 

“Here,” he says, holding out the knife. “Take this - I think he really matches your style.”

Corpse’s eyes widen and he makes a couple of token protests before Sykkuno presses it into his hand. Mesmerized, he flips it open and admires the etched flames on the blade. 

“It’s not really my favorite. An old buddy of mine gave it to me cause they knew I collected knives and they thought it was cool, but it’s not my favorite.”

“Every time I think I have you figured out you surprise me.”

Sykkuno chuckles. “In a good way right?”

“Definitely in a good way. Thanks for the knife, it’s pretty badass.”

Corpse gives him the tote bag.

“Uh, here’s the merch I promised you. I didn’t know what size you wore, so there are two hoodies in there, along with the mask and poster. I didn’t include a beanie, because I think I heard you mention that you don’t really wear them, but if you want one I can totally get one for you.” 

“Oh wow - thanks a bunch! I really appreciate you also coming by and dropping it off yourself, you didn’t have to. I know it’s a pretty long distance from where you’re located.”

Corpse coughs. “Oh, i-it’s no trouble. Happy to do it.”

Corpse clears his throat and stands up. “I better get going - it’s getting late.”

Sykkuno glances at the clock and feels himself deflate when he recognizes the time. It was getting pretty late.

“I guess you can come by another time to play with Bimbus and me. I can even go to you, I’ll borrow my mom’s car and me and Bimbus can just spend the day at the park with you or something.”

Corpse nods. “Yeah, yeah let’s do that sometime.”

Sykkuno walks Corpse to his car, wishing that he could do more to show that he appreciated Corpse going so far out of his way. Honestly, he felt a little bad, having Corpse come out all this way for such a short visit. 

He sends Corpse a quick thank you text and includes a picture of him with the hoodie and mask. Corpse sends back a black heart almost immediately.

  
  


_Meanwhile on Discord:_

**Corpse:** Sykkuno showed me his knife collection.

**Rae:** Gross, are you talking about his dick?

**Corpse:** I wish

**Corpse:** No. He has a collection of blades. 

**Rae:** Wow. I never would have thought he would have a knife collection. How are you doing? 

**Corpse:** Ughhhhhhhh

**Rae:** Hang in there buddy

**Corpse:** I’m going to die

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Corpse.exe has ceased functioning*


End file.
